Maxima vs Wonder Woman
by Kazuma Bushi
Summary: Wonder Woman, Superman's lover and Girlfriend. But Maxima, the Queen of Almerac also claims the Man of Steel as her mate. What happens when the two confront one another? Takes place in the New 52. A one, possibly a two shot.


**Disclaimer: DC Comics belongs to it's respective owners; I own nothing.**

**Maxima vs Wonder Woman**

* * *

It was a pristine day in London. The sun was shining brilliantly overhead, birds were chirping, and Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman was soaring through the swinging city. The smile etched on her face could not be contained as she recounted yesterday's activities. Her dinner with Kal had gone off without a hitch. Their meal at Nobu's had been wonderful.

Clark nearly had an aneurysm once he'd seen the prices. There was no way he could afford anything on that menu with his reporters salary. Chuckling she had reassured him that she would be paying. Ever the gentleman Clark still felt obligated to pay, but Diana would not let him. The food had been nice but it had certainly been overpriced. Following the meal the rest of the evening had been spent dancing at one of the most exclusive clubs in London.

She had barely received any sleep following their date. It never failed to amaze her how Clark could make her feel like some giddy schoolgirl. She didn't really understand that expression but she knew it described the emotions brewing inside of her. She was the Goddess of War, champion of the Amazons, daughter of Zeus but around Clark she felt anything but that..she felt mortal. Their relationship was progressing slowly but she was savoring every second they spent together.

Today was Clark's turn to give her a tour of Metropolis. She had visited the city of tomorrow a few times but she had never gotten the chance to fully inhale all the sights and sounds. Flying past Big Ben she glanced at the giant clock. She had a few hours left to get there before their date officially started. If she kept up at her current pace she would be there shortly.

* * *

Maxima, Queen of Almerac. It was a position she had been groomed for since birth. From her inception it was dictated that she would rule. Almerac was a world ruled by might and force. The strong survived and the weak withered away, being crushed like the insignificant ants that they were.

Before she could even form a proper sentence she had been groomed to be a warrior. Her toys as a child had been swords and knives. Her playmates, the Elite guard of Almerac, who she trained with daily. Her training had been harsh...on the dust ball known as Earth it would have been considered abuse. But it was all necessary in the preparation for the day that she took Almerac's throne.

The Almeracian empire scanned galaxies. Her forefathers had spent centuries waging war, conquering planet after planet. This in turn created numerous enemies. Her people's foes dwarfed the population of Earth's entire population. The royal family was a consistent target for their enemies, especially the detestable Krenons.

The ruler of Almerac had to be strong, prepared for anything and able to handle the frequent assassination attempts made on their life. To prepare for this, Almerac's royal family had assimilated the genes of every worthy race they conquered. It was her duty as the Queen to add another worthy specimen to lineage's vast gene pool. For the past few months she had been observing Kal-El of Krypton.

The Kryptonians had been a mighty race before their downfall. The Kryptonians were ideal mates for her. They were strong, powerful, smart and efficient. As the last son of El, Superman possessed all of those qualities, but was lacking in ruthlessness. It was a quality that could easily be taught though. But first she needed to eliminate Wonder Woman.

A scowl stretched across her lips as she glanced down at the somersaulting princess. Her name alone incited rage hotter than the sun's core. Superman was supposed to be hers and hers alone. They were a perfect genetic match; their children would be beautiful. Kal-El needed a _Queen_...not some a princess. Could this barbarian of an Amazon even carry his children?

It was of no matter whether she was or wasn't. Kal-El would be hers in the end. Her months of watching and waiting would not be deterred by this so called "Wonder Woman". Today was the day she would act and take the first steps towards making Superman hers. The only thing that stood in her way was this Earth wench and after today she would be a threat no longer.

Unfolding her arms she soared down to meet her rival to Kal-El's affection.

* * *

Wonder Woman was lost lost in a trance. The skies had never felt so welcoming to her before. Rolling through patches of soft clouds, Diana was completely enthralled by her flight. So much so that she nearly failed to see the bolt of psionic energy streaking towards her. With a sharp twist, The Goddess of war narrowly evaded the attack, watching it soar until it was a mere twinkle in the sky.

Growling Wonder Woman quickly postured herself, her mind on high alert as her eyes glanced around. Who would have the nerve to attack her at a time like this?

She received her answer in the form of a statuesque woman who appeared from behind behind a pile of clouds. She was tall, slightly taller than Diana was. Her gold and green outfit barely left anything to the imagination. She could picture Hal attempting to flirt with this woman. Her amber hair flowed down to her backside. Though her eyes were pupiless she could see the rage burning in them.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded, her hands clenching into a fist.

"Maxima Queen of Almerac, your superior and you have stolen my mate!"

Before Diana could even digest what had been spoken, her jaw was met with a bone rattling punch. The Goddess of war was sent rocketing, tumbling through the air before she finally came to a halt. Rubbing the fresh bruise on her cheek, the princess noticed a small trickle of blood leaking from her lip. _I'm...I'm bleeding?_

Surprise turned into anger as Wonder Woman focused her gaze on the smirking woman who was now mere meters away from her. That was all the goading Diana needed. In a flash she dashed towards the redhead, her fist cocking back as she arrived. In a split second Maxima's arm raised, the two appendages colliding with one another in a shockwave. Shrugging off her awe at her opponents split second reaction, Diana attacked once more.

Feigning a right hook Wonder Woman lifted her knee, slamming it into the Queen's chin. Maxima was propelled even higher into the sky. She was quickly brought back down as Diana latched onto her right leg, gripping it firmly as she took the Queen for a quick spin. Accelerating at speeds far beyond supersonic Wonder Woman gained velocity before promptly releasing the Queen from her grasp. Maxima was flung like a ragdoll, her body being tossed far out of the sky. Before she knew what had happened the Queen of Almerac found herself crashing through one of London's busiest streets.

All traffic came to a halt as Maxima levitated out of the crater she had inadvertently caused.

"That...that wench!" With fury blazing in her eyes Maxima rocketed back into the skies, her flight path putting her in direct trajectory with Wonder Woman.

With fists outstretched the two warriors slammed into each other at hypersonic speeds. Nearby windows shattered as the royals fists invaded one anothers face. Unwilling to give an inch both warriors remained steadfast until knuckle meet cheekbone. Spittle spewed from both warrior's mouths as they quickly backed away from one another. As much as Maxima despised this woman she couldn't deny her skills as a warrior.

Rubbing her aching cheek Wonder Woman, glared at the Queen. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave Superman alone. He deserves someone superior like _me. _He is mine!"

Narrowing her eyes Diana frowned. All this was over Superman? "No! I refuse. Superman is free to make his own decisions and he has chosen to be with me."

Folding her arms a haughty smirk wiggled onto Maxima's face. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then you must die!"

Abruptly, Diana was forced on the defensive as Force Beams emitted from Maxima's eyes. Rapidly twisting and turning her arms, she managed to deflect every beam with her gauntlets. As quickly as the barrage began it ended, as the Queen of Almerac sprang forward, slamming her head directly against Wonder Woman's skull. The Goddess of war's head throbbed in intense pain as Maxima followed the attack by slamming her forearms her against her ears.

A horrified screech filled the air as Maxima repeated the attack again...and again...and again. The Queen of Almerac took immense pleasure in seeing Diana suffer. She was unworthy to be Kal-El's mate. Each violent slam produced a trickle of blood which was now coating her forearms. As excruciating as the pain was Diana expelled it from her mind. She had endured far worse and she was not about to be defeated by this lunatic.

Timing herself correctly, Wonder Woman raised her arms to catch Maxima's next strike. The stunned look on the Queen's face was priceless but Diana did not dwell on it. Tightening her iron clad hold on the empress's wrist she reciprocated the headbutt she had earlier received. The distance gained from Maxima's pained stumble backwards was all Diana needed. Reaching down to her hip, she unfastened her lasso, quickly roping it around Maxima's neck.

With a hard tug Maxima's head was jerked forward, Diana's knee rising up to greet it. A geyser of blood spewed forward as bone met bone. An enraged scream would have erupted from the empress's lungs had it not been for the tightly coiled lasso around her neck.

"Yield!"

Gargling was heard as Maxima thrashed against the rope, attempting to break it's grip; but to no avail. Diana by this point was more than annoyed. Her date with Superman was all but ruined. How could she arrive on their date looking like this? Her ears were a bloody mess! Strengthening her grip she wrenched the Queen forward again.

"I won't say it again...yield!"

The oxygen was rapidly escaping Maxima's lungs, at this rate she would be unconscious soon. She needed to act...and quickly. With the last of her slipping strength the ruler of Almerac fired a Psi-bolt at Wonder Woman. The daughter of Zeus was forced backward as it struck, staggering as her grip on the lasso loosened. In a heartbeat Maxima removed the lariat from around her neck.

"You Earth women are beyond infuriating!"

Rubbing her still sore throat, Maxima continued her Psionic assault on Diana. The Queen of Almerac couldn't help but be a little impressed by her mental defenses but it was nothing that she could not break through. Her mind bolts had shattered the minds of thousands of foes before...one little Earthling wouldn't be too much trouble. Wonder Woman's struggle against her had been impressive but it was time to end this.

Shutting her eyes Maxima focused all her Psionic energy into one final bolt. Diana's fight was valiant and courageous but in the end even she could not withstand a full Psionic assault from Almerac's Monarch. As Diana's body slumped into unconsciousness, Maxima watched watched the Amazon drop out of the sky, her body no longer in control of itself. She didn't care what would happen to the Earth woman, she had won and Kal-El was hers to claim.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Anyone who knows me knows I'm a **huge** Maxima fan. This idea has been sitting on my mind for a while and I finally decided to write. It's been over a decade since Maxima's last appearances and she should be reintroduced in the New 52. This was my idea of how it could possibly happen. This will probably be a one shot or two shot. If I do write another chapter it'll probably be Wonder Woman fighting with her gauntlets off.


End file.
